


morning love

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Morning Kisses, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Short One Shot, They are so in love, Yumark - Freeform, fiances, markyu, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: nothing is better but waking up next to your fiance.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	morning love

mark woke up to warmth next to him, cracking a lazy smile as he fluttered his eyes open to see the love of his life, yuta, next to him. not trying to disturb him as he slept, mark watched as the older male's body raised in a rhythm as he breathed in and out, a tight arm wrapped around his waist.

petting yuta's hair softly, mark looked at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes. nothing made mark so much happier but the male next to him. he closed his eyes, the same smile never leaving his face.

it didn't take long for yuta to wake up but when he did, he immediately went to his fiance and rested his head against his rest. "good morning, baby." mark greeting softly, giggling as he felt yuta's lips fluttering kisses onto his chest. "did you sleep well?"

"with you by my side, i always do." yuta lifted his head slightly to place a kiss on the corner of mark's mouth, caressing the other side of his face. "i love you so much."

mark blushed at the comment but responded, bringing him into a deep kiss as he said in-between, "i love you more."

[twt](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> this... is the cutest thing i have written T_T


End file.
